Spencer Reid's Dilemma
by orangekae11
Summary: Spencer fell in love with handsome Agent Derek Morgan but he can't tell him that. Derek's his best friend... That's a betrayal of trust. Penelope Garcia decides it is up to her to get her favorite boys together. Will she succeed? Will they stay together?
1. Chapter 1: The Fight

**Spencer's POV (third person though…)**

**Chapter 1**

Spencer woke up that morning feeling thoroughly depressed. He got into a HUGE fight with Derek last night. Of course it was over something trivial, but still. Derek never got angry with Spencer, and he was yelling at Spencer. This made Spencer yell right back. The conversation started out with Derek teasing Spencer about his romantic life. Of course, Spencer had never told anyone about him being bisexual, but he didn't mention it. This is what happened.

"Pretty boy. What are you doin' tonight? Got a girl to get a little bit of lovin' from tonight?" Derek teased.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "I'm tired. I am not up to being around other people whose only intention is to get laid."

"Whoa, easy kid."

"Why? You always tease me about not getting girls and having a social life. Derek, I'm done."

"Okay, calm down, Spencer. I didn't mean anything by it."

"No. Don't tell me to calm down. I'm tired of constantly being picked on by you for not being with a girl. Did you ever stop to think that I'm not like you?"

"Man, calm down. I'm sorry. I know you aren't anything like me."

"Well then stop forcing me to be like you."

"I'm not forcing you to be anything!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Really!"

"Okay. Then stop getting on my case about my personal life."

Derek didn't say anything for a minute. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Why does something have to be wrong?"

"You never act like this. What's up?"

"Honestly Derek. There is a lot you don't know about me."

"Oh really? Then tell me, why'd you trust me enough to come to me for help with your drug problem? Or why you told me about your fear about becoming a schizophrenic? Or that your head aches will sometimes last for days? Why?"

Spencer bit his lip, keeping the tears away for a few minutes longer. "Who else do I have to tell?" He said, in more of a whimper.

"Hotch? J.J.? Penelope? Emily? Rossi? Why me?"

Spencer closed his eyes, and turned his back to Derek.

"Don't you turn away from me Spencer," he shouted at him.

Spencer turned back around, and said, "Don't tell me what to do to."

"What the hell man? What is wrong with you?"

"God Derek, nothing is wrong with me!"

"You're lying to me, man!"

"And if I am? Don't profile me."

"How can I not? You're fucking worrying me!"

Spencer's mouth popped open when Derek said that word. That horribly disgusting and ugly word.

"I'm leaving."

"No. You aren't." Derek said, blocking the door from him.

"Derek. Move."

"Tell me what the hell is wrong with you then."

"I…can't."

"To hell you can."

"No. Let me go."

"No, man," Derek said, Spencer looked at his chocolate brown eyes and saw more concern in them then anger.

"I know you care, but please, let me go home."

"Fine." Derek left the bullpen and stormed away. Spencer was left there in tears.

Spencer's eyes watered at the remembrance of the fight. Climbing out of bed, he padded into his kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. Leaning against the counter, he brought his hands to his face and sobbed.

You see. Spencer had a huge crush on Derek. Derek was everything Spencer wanted in a man. Strong, handsome, charming, loyal, caring, a gentleman…Spencer just didn't know what to do. He hated that he fell for his best friend.

His coffee machine went on a dinging rampage, bringing Spencer back to reality. Sighing, he turned and grabbed the coffee pot and poured the beverage into his large coffee mug and scooped five spoonfuls of sugar into it and stirred it around. Carrying the drink, he went into his sitting room and curled up on his couch and grabbed his home phone and dialed Penelope's number. He waited for it to be connected.

"You've reached the office of awesomeness. This is the lovely Garcia speaking. How may I help you?" The girlish voice spoke into Spencer's ear. He smiled, before his composure broke.

In tears, he spoke, "Penelope, it's Spencer…"

"Boy genius! What's wrong my love?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"D-Derek, we got into a fight last night."

"Oh sweet heart, what happened?"

"I wouldn't tell him what was bothering with me and he got really angry and yelled at me."

"That Derek Morgan has a fiery temper, especially when he knows the people around him are concerned. Why didn't you tell him what was wrong?"

"Because…Penelope, you know why…"

"Oh, sweetums, you have to tell him sooner than later."

"I-I know. I just, not right now. Can you tell Hotch I'm not coming in today? Tell him I have a head cold."

"You got it my boy genius. I'll come over after work if we don't get a case. Sleep, drink lots of coffee, and relax. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Garcia."

"You're welcome my handsome boy. Talk to you later! Garcia out!"

The line disconnected and Spencer hung up the phone and put it back on the charger. He brought his legs to his chest and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk with Derek

Penelopes POV (Third Person)

Chapter 2

When Penelope hung up with Spencer, she was angry. Her boy genius was in serious pain and it was caused by her Derek. Standing up, her neon yellow heels clicked all the way out of her office, through the hallway and into the Bullpen. Derek was there, but she completely ignored him as she went up to Hotch's office. She knocked, and was relieved to hear, "Come in."

Penelope stepped in and closed the door behind her and smiled, "Hello handsome. I have some bad news." She said, her face in a weak smile.

"What's that?" He asked, his voice hinting at a tone of concern.

"Our little boy genius has a head cold and he is unable to make it in today." She said.

"Did he call you?"

"Yes, he did and he sounded absolutely awful."

"Why didn't he call Derek like he usually does?"

"You know how Derek is; he'd be all concerned and go over to check up on him. Instead, being the genius he called me, knowing that he would avoid all of that."

"Oh, well thank you for letting me know. By the way, we don't have a case today, do you mind checking up on Reid at lunch?"

"No problem, boss."

"Thank you."

Penelope exited the office, and stormed down the steps toward Derek's desk. Derek heard her and spun his chair around to greet her. But when he saw her eyes, he knew he was in big trouble.

"Derek Morgan, you are in so much trouble."

Derek gulped, "Why's that baby girl?"

"Do not act cute with me. I am much too angry to be cute with you."

"Penelope, what's wrong?"

"Come with me. Now."

Derek stood up, receiving glances from both Emily and Rossi who were previously conversing with Derek.

"Penelope?"

"Shhh, I'm thinking."

"About?"

"About ruining your life right."

"What did I do?"

When they were safely in her office a few minutes later, she pointed at the chair, and said, "Sit."

Derek sat down, not questioning her. "Penelope?"

"You jerk! How could you get so angry at my boy genius?" She hissed at him.

"Wait. He told you about that?"

"Yes he did, and he was in tears when he called me! Explain yourself."

"He was crying?" He asked, his voice softer.

"Yes, Derek, he was crying because he was beating himself up about the fight you two had last night. The poor lamb is sick now."

"Shit," he moaned.

"What?"

"I cursed at him."

"You…WHAT?"

"I said shit and fuck around him."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"He was frustrating me! He wouldn't tell me what was wrong with him!"

"Derek, sweet heart, he has a right to keep secrets from you."

"I know…but…I worry about him."

"We all do, love, but he has the right to a personal life."

"I have to go check up on him."

"No you don't, that's my job. You need to keep your distance until he's okay."

"Bu…I got mad at him, I need to apologize."

"You will have your chance soon enough. Give him the space he rightly deserves." Penelope said, in a tone not to be argued with.

"Fine. Tell me how he is?"

"Will do."

"Are you mad at me, too?"

"No. How could I be?" She smiled. When Derek stood up, he hugged her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Thanks baby girl."

"No problem, love. Now get out of here before the call on a search team." She teased.

Derek raised his hands in mock surrender, and smiled as he left.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Derek's POV (Third Person)

Chapter 3

Derek left Penelope's office smiling, but deep down he was concerned and worrying about the kid genius. When he walked back into the bullpen, Emily gave him a questionable glance. "I thought Penelope was going to beat you."

"So did I," he joked.

"What'd you do?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Er, I rather not say." He said, in a voice that clearly said to not push it.

Emily nodded her head, and turned back to her file.

Derek looked at the case file and groaned, he returned to writing it up, his focus clearly on Spencer.

See, Derek was madly in love with young man. His soft brown curls, his amber eyes, his pale and flawless skin, his lanky and elegant self was a sight for his sore eyes. Derek was bisexual; he loved the beauty a woman brought to the Earth. But, Spencer changed his view about men. Spencer was absolutely beautiful. Oh yes, Derek was hopelessly in love with Spencer.

Biting his lip, he dropped his pen on his desk, and stood up. He had to tell Penelope. He was about to burst. He needed to talk to her. Realizing it was an hour before her lunch, he hurried his pace to her office.

He knocked on the door, and heard her voice call out, "Come in!"

Derek stepped inside and glanced at his best friend. "Baby girl, I'm about to burst."

"Why's that?" She asked, concerned.

"Would it weird you out if I told you I was bisexual?"

"Of course not!"

"Well I am." He rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "I'm madly in love with him. When he wouldn't tell me what was wrong with him last night, I flipped a lid because it was the only thing to contain how I felt about him. If I didn't…I would have become way too vulnerable, I would have told him."

"That's a bad thing?" Penelope asked, hiding her giddiness of her new discovery.

"Well yeah, the kid is straight as a board."

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure of that, Derek." Penelope said.

"What do you mean by that?" Derek asked, waiting for a reply. When he didn't get one right away, he tensed, "Penelope," he said, in a warning tone.

"Oh come off of it Derek, you're a profiler, are you not?"

"Yes?"  
>"Well then profile the boy genius, discretely." She said simply, "Now get out, I'm about to leave."<p>

"Profile him? Why?" Derek asked.

"Derek. Have I ever steered you wrong?" She asked, sweetly.

"No, you haven't baby girl, but I have a feeling you are this time."

"Oh trust me, my handsome chocolate god, I won't this time. Now leave, before I get crazy on you."

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving. Tell the boy genius I'm sorry, will you?"

"Okay love. Now leave."

"I am. Bye momma."

Penelope smiled widely when he closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch Date with the Doctor

Penelope Garcia's POV (Third Person)

Chapter 4

Penelope grabbed her purse and shut down her computers in her lair. She was resisting her giggles. Her two favorite boys were madly in love with each other, yet they were so afraid of rejection that they wouldn't admit it to each other. Well, Penelope would have to change that.

Leaving her lair, she walked down the hallway in a brisk pace; she couldn't wait to tell her young genius the news. Maybe this would open new opportunities for the two of them.

-Meanwhile-

Spencer had been curled up on his couch sleeping and waking up crying multiple times. Feeling sorry for himself, he walked into his kitchen and grabbed a cup of Strawberry Jell-O. His favorite flavor. He grabbed a spoon, and pulled off the seal, and scooped some into his mouth. The Jell-O tasted delicious. Walking back into his sitting room, he curled up on the couch and turned the television on. Thankfully, there was a documentary on Star Trek and he watched intrigued. He spotted all the mistakes it made and chuckled at it.

-Back to Penelope-

Penelope stopped by an Italian restaurant and ordered some take out for her and Spencer, balancing the food and her purse; she walked back to her car and drove over to the young genius' apartment. Parking on the curb, she grabbed the floor and her bright yellow designer purse, and locked her car. Walking up the stone steps, and making her way to his door she knocked and called out, "Boy genius! Let me in! I brought food!"

Soon the door opened, revealing a sickly looking Spencer. Penelope gasped, "Boy genius! You look awful," she walked into the apartment and dropped her stuff on his oak table and walked over to him. She pressed her palm to his forehead. "Thank goodness you don't have a fever. Are you okay?"

Spencer shrugged, "I guess so."

"Good, go take a shower while I prepare our meal."

"What kind of food did you get?"

"Italian! Of course."

"Mm, my favorite." He eyes the bags hungrily.

"Shower, now, or no food."

Spencer sighed and walked into his room to do as Penelope wished.

Penelope found plates and silverware and set the table, while putting equal proportions of the food on each of their plates. When Spencer came back out, he was wearing jeans, a button up t-shirt, converse, and his hair was dripping wet. "You look adorable," Penelope smiled.

Spencer smiled a bit, "Can we eat now?"

"Of course! You look loads better. Practically human," she winked, teasingly.

"Thanks Penelope." He said, gratefully.

"Awh, don't you worry about it."

They ate for a couple minutes in silence until Penelope cleared her throat. "Spencer, I found out something today."

He looked up, curiously, "What?"

"I found out that my handsome Derek Morgan likes a certain someone in the BAU."

Spencer arched an eyebrow, his face contorting in pain, "W-who?"

Penelope smiled, "You, boy genius. He admitted it to me when he found out you went here at work." Penelope cringed that she had to tell a small lie, but If it worked, then they would surely thank her later.

"He does?" His eyes gained a glimmer of hope.

"Yes sir, he even told me to apologize to you for him. He feels bad." Penelope said gently.

Spencer bit his lip, and set his fork down on the table, "What should I do?"

"Be your normal self, don't change, and don't put any effort into talking to him. Let him come to you."

"That's not too hard." He said, a bit confidently.

"Look at me," Penelope said, waiting to speak until Spencer's amber eyes was on hers, "You bring out the best in Derek, and he brings the best out of you. This relationship might take time; just promise me not to shut down on him. He's there for you, okay?"

Spencer nodded his head, unsure. He tended to shut down on people when he was overwhelmed or at his most vulnerable.

"Come back to work with me?" She asked, hesitantly.

Spencer gulped, and nodded his head.

Penelope grinned.


	5. Chapter 5: Taking It Slow

Derek Morgan's POV (Third Person)

Chapter 5

Derek had gone out to lunch at a local Chinese place alone. He was unsure of how he was feeling. A part of him wanted to go let off some steam, but the rest of him wanted to go talk to Spencer, to tell him how he felt about the man.

Of course, that was ridiculous. Spencer would become overwhelmed and shut down on him and it would be awkward. Sighing, he took another bite of his chow mien noodles. He was lost in thought, and didn't realize his phone going off.

When he was back in reality, he looked at the buzzing phone and picked it up. "Morgan." He said, bluntly.

"Hello my handsome chocolate god of thunder!"

Derek smiled, "Hey momma. What can I do for you beautiful?"

"Well, you could come back to Quantico."

"Why?" He asked, hearing the tone of deviousness in her voice.

"Let's just say, a pretty boy entered the building not too long ago."

Derek's heart began to race, and he gulped, "I'm on my way."

"I knew you would be. Bye darlin'."

Derek hung up and threw his stuff away. He walked over to his truck and raced back to the office. He began to worry about what he was going to say. Looking down at what he was wearing, he cursed himself for not putting much effort into what his outfit was. He was wearing a simple black muscle shirt, black denim jeans, and his combat boots. Very Derek Morgan. Oh well, he thought, it would have to do.

Parking in the lot, he climbed out and locked the truck. He entered the building and made his way up to the BAU head quarters. His stomach dropped and his heart began to race. Entering the bullpen, he looked around for a certain pretty boy or his momma. Of course, they weren't in sight which only frustrated him.

J.J. came up to him, whispering, "In the lair," and walked away. He nodded his head and turned around, growing more and more nervous. Making his way down the hallways, the journey seemed to take forever, but when he arrived he forgot to breathe.

He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in love!" He heard Penelope call out.

He opened the door and looked inside her 'lair'. She was staring at a screen, and when he looked to the left, he saw Spencer in the swiveling chair. His eyes were downcast and he was chewing on his lip. He chuckled, as he closed his eyes. "Hey momma, Reid," he said. Penelope turned her chair around and glared at him. Derek frowned and looked over at Spencer and back at Penelope. She rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'll be outside of this door. You two are not allowed out until you have both worked things out." She said, stubbornly. "Have fun," she winked and exited the room. Derek looked over at Spencer, and took Penelope's previous seat. He looked down at the floor, words at a loss for him.

Spencer sniffled, which gained Derek's attention almost instantaneously. Looking up, he saw that Spencer had clear tears falling down his cheeks. Derek closed his eyes and sighed. "Spencer, look at me, please."

Spencer raised his head to look at Derek. His eyes were red and a bit swollen, and he was definitely crying. Derek's heart broke, knowing he had caused this pain onto this young man. "Spencer, I am so sorry. I'm sorry for getting so angry with you last night. I was out of line."

Spencer nodded his head, "Apology accepted," he said, his voice a bit unsteady.

"Do you mind telling me why you're crying?" He asked, concerned.

Spencer hesitated, but nodded his head. He cleared his throat, and looked down. "D-Derek, I suffer from severe abandonment issues, that's why I don't always reveal my true self to people automatically. I've been burned by people I cared the most about. A-And l don't know how to put my feelings into words sometimes."

Derek nodded his head, "I hear you."

"No, you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have gotten mad at me when I didn't want to talk to you last night. Derek, you need to understand if I don't want to tell you something that moment…it doesn't mean I'm not going to tell you eventually. I trust you with everything, you need to trust me."

"I know I'm sorry kid. It's just, I could see the pain in your eyes, you were hurting and it really frustrated me when you wouldn't come out and tell me what was wrong. I wanted to help, and I ended up making things worse."

Spencer remained silent, and Derek knew that he was waiting for Derek to make the first move. To prove that he truly cared. Derek looked at Spencer, "You're not done crying, are you?"

Spencer shook his head as more tears trailed down his flawless cheeks. Derek sighed and choked down his fears, "Come here pretty boy." He outstretched his arms. Spencer looked up, trying to hold back his tears. Slowly, he stood up and walked over to Derek. Derek's arms wrapped around the younger mans waist, and pulled him into his lap. He pulled him into his chest, and kept his arms around the lanky, broken man.

Soon, the flood gates broke and Spencer was sobbing in Derek's chest. The hurt and pain was pouring out from him in those tears. Derek slowly stroked Spencer's back, letting Spencer release all of his built up emotions. "You're okay, pretty boy, I'm here." Derek whispered to him, letting him know that he was in fact there for him. That he wasn't alone in this whole ordeal.

Soon, Spencer finally calmed down enough to speak. "Th-thank you."

Derek looked down at the beautiful man in his arms, "What are you thanking me for?"

"For being here." Spencer said simply.

"It's my job, kid." He said, comfortingly.

"Job?" Spencer asked, confused.

"Yes. My job, as you are now officially mine."

Spencer sat up, a bit awkwardly, given the circumstances, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm yours?"

Derek smiled, a bit deviously, "Oh yes, pretty boy, I'm never letting you go."

"Isn't that a bit possessive?"

"Of course it is."

"Oh. Okay." Spencer said simply, Derek pulled him back into his chest.

"If this is too much, let me know, okay? I can slow things down a bit." Derek said, softly.

"No, no, this is okay. Actually, this is more than okay. I don't know how long I've waited for you to take a notice in me like this."

"Noticing you? Pretty boy, I've been noticing you for years now. Why do you think I nicknamed you Pretty Boy? Because you are and that was my way of keeping it at a friendly barrier. You're my Pretty Boy, and you always will be."

Spencer tried to force down his smile, but he couldn't. What Derek said made him extraordinarily happy.

"Boys, are you giving each other the silent treatment? Don't make me come in there!" Penelope said, interrupting them.

Derek chuckled, "No baby girl. We're just…talking." Derek winked at Spencer.

"Ooh! Is there a lot of lip locking going on in there?" She asked, a little bit too excited.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Whatever makes you happy princess."

Lowering his voice, he said, "For now, get off my lap. That way she doesn't suspect anything."

Spencer frowned, "Do I have to?"

Derek smiled, "For now."

Reluctantly, Spencer got off of his lap and walked over to the swivel chair he occupied before. Derek winked at Spencer, which only made him blush.

"You can come in, momma." Derek said.

Penelope walked in and noticed how distant the two were. She eyed both of them, "What's going on? I thought you two were madly in love with each other?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Madly in love? What?"

Penelope glared at him, "You're playing with me. It's not funny. Without me, you two wouldn't have even talked today."

Derek smiled, "Yes baby girl, I know. Thank you, you are a goddess, but you already knew that."

Penelope smiled, "All is forgiven. But seriously, you guys are lounging around in here as if you're only friends."

"Well, if someone wants to know badly enough, I think this little secret needs to be kept between us three?" Derek asked, uncertainly.

"What? No! Announce it to the world! Be proud!" Penelope said, stubbornly.

Spencer bit his lip, "Derek's right. They could transfer one of us to another team."

Penelope's face fell, "Oh, right."

Derek smiled, "Plus, I think we don't want to rush things. We want to take it slow." Derek eyed Spencer, smiling. Spencer smiled back, nodding his head in agreement. Slow would be easier for Spencer, and Derek knew that and obviously respected that.


	6. Chapter 6: After the Talk

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the work day turned out to be uneventful. Both Derek and Spencer were busy with their reports. This left hardly any time for them to talk.

**Spencer's POV**

Typing up his last report, Spencer looked at his watch, half an hour until he could clock out. He felt really happy with how things turned out with him and Derek.

Even though he felt a bit uncomfortable crying in Derek's arms, it was needed. Spencer kept in a lot, sometimes more than he could handle. When Derek was there, when he _comforted_ him…that was his breaking point.

He was pouring out his bottled up emotions. He cried about his mom being a schizophrenic, being ruthlessly tormented as a kid, his father walking out on him and his mom, and Gideon leaving. Spencer suffered from trust and abandonment issues because when he finally made a stable relationship with someone…they either walked out or something happened to prevent the relationship from happening. Spencer needed to cry and for once not have to hide his pain from the rest of the world. He didn't have to be strong anymore, he had Derek.

Spencer wasn't sure how he felt about the whole situation. Of course he trusted Derek to take this relationship slowly. But Derek never _officially_ asked Spencer out; he just made a possessive statement. Frowning a bit, he looked up at this clock after he finished his last report. Looking over at Derek, he saw the handsome man hunched over the report he was working on. Biting his bottom lip, Spencer stood up and grabbed his jacket and messenger bag and cleared his throat. "I think I'm going to head out.

Derek looked up and smiled at Spencer, "Alright Pretty Boy. Get some rest tonight, okay?"

Spencer gave him a weak smile, did Derek know about the nightmares? "Okay, you too."

Derek winked at him and returned to his report. Spencer left the bullpen with confused emotions. Yes, he was glad to have released all of his sadness and hurt. Yes, he was extremely happy that Derek had feelings for him. But Derek didn't do anything about it. Why? Spencer walked home, his mind confsed and racing with possibilities on why Derek didn't make it official.

**Derek's POV**

When Spencer announced he was leaving, Derek mentally cheered. Of course, he saw the disappointment in his amber eyes. Derek knew the young man was probably overwhelmed with many emotions, which probably left Spencer in a confused state.

Accepting the fact that Spencer had left, Derek stood up, grabbed his leather jacket and made his way out of the bullpen. He nearly ran over Penelope who was about to enter the bullpen. Derek steadied her and grinned, "You're in a bit of a rush. Where's the fire, princess?"

"I could ask you the same thing, oh handsome one." Penelope fired back with a grin.

"Touché," Derek laughed.

"Where's my boy genius?"

"He left about ten minutes ago."

"Hm. You two weren't joking when you guys were going to take things slow," Penelope pouted a bit.

"Penelope," he said in a warning tone, "You know how the kid is."

"Oh I know. He freaks out when his emotions are on overload."

"Exactly," Derek smiled.

"Well, where are you headed off too in such a big hurry?" Penelope asked, changing the subject.

Derek grinned, "That's for me to know, and for you to hopefully never find out."

Penelope grinned, "Challenge accepted my dear lover boy."

Derek plopped a sweet kiss on her forehead, "Good bye momma."

"Bye my handsome." She smiled at him.

Derek gave her one last smile and headed to the elevators. He had a lot of planning to do, and he hoped to God that they wouldn't get a case tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7: Derek's Surprise

**Chapter 7**

**Derek's POV**

Derek arrived back at his small condo in record time. He dropped his stuff by the door and bounded into his room. He stripped off his clothes and jumped in the shower. He was on a mission and he needed it to be complete soon.

**Spencer's POV**

Spencer arrived back at his house and immediately went to take a warm shower. He slipped on his plaid pajama bottoms and an over sized Star Trek t-shirt. He curled up on his couch with one of his latest essays on quantum mechanics and began to read.

Spencer's eyes began to get droopy, and was about to fall asleep when a banging at his door woke him back up. Startled, he closed his essay and went to his door, he looked through the peep hole to say who it was.

It was Derek Morgan.

Spencer bit his lip, then quickly unbolted the door and swung it open. "Derek?" He asked, a bit confused.

Derek gave him a wide grin, "Hey Pretty Boy. You gonna let me in? It's cold out here!"

Spencer moved out o f the way and gestured him inside. Once Derek was inside he closed the door and re-bolted it. Confused, he just stood there, awkwardly watching Derek as his eyes scanned over his living room. Thankfully it was clean and organized. "So. Why are you here this late?" Spencer asked, hoping he didn't sound rude.

Derek turned his gaze onto Spencer's. It was an intense gaze, Spencer felt as if Derek was seeing right through him. Derek looked away and shrugged, "We didn't get to talk that much after lunch. I thought it would be perfect to talk now. Since you know, it's not past your bed time." He winked, only playing.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "What else is there to talk about?" He asked, a bit defensively.

Derek gave him an odd look, "Well, for one, I never really made you _mine_."

Spencer's stomach began to fill up with butterflies. His cheeks reddened a bit, and he looked at the ground. "Oh."

"'Oh?'" Derek chuckled, noticing the red tint on Spencer's cheeks. "Well, well, you sure do look even prettier when you blush."

Spencer's cheek grew even hotter. He began to chew on his bottom lip, unsure of what to say.

"Aw, calm down kid, it's just me." Derek said, playfully comforting the young man.

Spencer cringed when Derek called him 'kid'. Derek noticed that and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Spencer gulped and looked at Derek, "If we're going to be in a relationship…is it really fair to call me 'kid'?"

Derek hid his smile, "I think it's appropriate, seeing as how young you are."

Spencer grimaced, "You make it sound like I'm a child."

Derek laughed, "Well to some people you are."

"Including you?"

Derek smiled, "Nah, you're just kid to me and a very Pretty Boy."

Spencer couldn't resist but to roll his eyes.

Derek chuckled, "So, Dr. Spencer Reid," he moved into Spencer's bubble, "Would you do me the honor to let me date you?"

Spencer gulped, enjoying how close Derek was. He could smell his cologne, it smelled so Derek like. Replying he said, "Only if our first date is to an Italian restaurant." He crossed his arms, giving him a serious stare.

Derek chuckled, "Well, alright then, if we don't get a case tomorrow, I'd be mighty proud if you would let me take you out."

Spencer smiled, "That sounds nice. No dancing though." He ended his reply firmly.

Derek nodded, "For now, no dancing."

Spencer narrowed his eyes at him, "Meaning?"

"Meaning I'll get you on the dance floor one way or another."

Spencer groaned. Derek smiled, and reached for Spencer's hand. Remarkably, Spencer didn't draw back, but followed Derek back to his sitting room. Derek sat down on the couch, pulling Spencer next to him. Spencer smiled shyly, "Slow, right?'

Derek nodded, "Of course Pretty Boy."


	8. Chapter 8: JJ

**Chapter 8**

**Spencer's POV**

Spencer bit his lower lip, a recent habit he developed when Derek was around. His heart was racing and he was a bit jittery. All of this was the direct cause of Derek Morgan sitting next to him. Arms snaked around his waist, pulling him back. Derek's strong arms pulled him closer, "Don't shut down on me kid." He whispered in Spencer's ear.

Spencer breathed in, and nodded his head, reminding himself that this was _Derek_. Nothing would happen to him. Derek wouldn't _let _anything happen to him and he certainly wouldn't betray his trust. This was Derek Morgan.

Spencer looked up at Derek, giving him a tentative smile. Derek smiled back, "So, what should we do?"

"We could watch television, I guess." Spencer replied, shrugging, not really caring what they do. He was just trying to focus on not shutting down on Derek. That in itself was quite the tedious task, he had to constantly remind himself who he was with.

"Sounds good. This the remote?" Derek asked, leaning over and grabbing the correct remote from the coffee table.

"Yeah, that's correct." Spencer said matter of fact-ly.

Derek turned the television on and began to flip through the many channels, not able to decide on what the two of them should watch. He joked, "We should watch a chic flick."

Spencer rolled his eyes, "Boring."

Derek laughed, "Only kidding."

Spencer smiled, curling up into Derek's chest, receiving m ore of the warmth that was generated from Derek. Derek looked down and smiled, glad to see Spencer _finally _relax a bit.

Of course, at that moment, Derek's cell phone went off. Derek groaned, _way to ruin the moment_, he thought. Answering it, he bluntly said, "Morgan."

He listened and his mouth slowly opened. Spencer watched, aware that something serious had happened. "Alright. I'll be there soon, I'll call Reid."

He listened again, nodding his head, "Alright, will do. Thanks Rossi."

Derek hung up, and looked up at Spencer with fear clear in his eyes.

Spencer panicked, "Derek, what happened?"

Derek breathed in, "It's J.J…."

Spencer's stomach grew sick, "What happened?"

"She's been abducted. When Will came home to see that J.J. wasn't home even though she said she was on her way, he panicked. Henry was in his room, crying. We have to get back to Quantico."

Spencer was on the verge of passing out. J.J. His best friend was in danger.

"Oh my God…" He began to hyperventilate.

"Spence, kid, calm down. We need to focus on finding her. Go get changed, alright?" Derek said in a gentle tone.

Spencer nodded and stumbled down the hallway and into his room.

**Please Review and tell me what you think! I LOVE hearing from you guys! 3 **


	9. Chapter 9: Here One Minute Gone the Next

**Chapter 9**

**Spencer's POV**

The night was pretty much a blur. Derek and Spencer left for Quantico together, Spencer didn't know what to expect when he got there, but he had a feeling Garcia would be crying, Emily would be on edge, Hotch would be more stern than usual, Rossi would keep his level head even though he'd be super concerned, and Morgan would get angrier than usual. Spencer had a feeling he would be over emotional. J.J. was his second best friend, he could talk to her about everything and she would always listen. They often celebrated holidays together because he was Henry's godfather. J.J. was stable in his life.

Derek parked and got out of the car; Spencer clumsily stepped out and closed the door. Derek looked at Spencer, concerned. Spencer wrapped his arms around his waist and walked toward the elevator. Derek knew better than to stop him.

When they arrived in the bullpen, the team was surrounded by Emily's desk. Spencer hurried over to the group, concern and fear in his amber eyes. Derek followed, remaining as close as he possibly could be around Spencer. Penelope wrapped Spencer in a hug, tears sliding down her cheek. Hotch called them to attention. "Alright, so Will is taking Henry to a close friend's house for the night and he should be here pretty soon. We're going to go over the details _before _he arrives. This case is personal to all of us, please keep in mind to keep a level head." He gave a stern look at Spencer. Spencer looked down, this case was personal.

"Alright, so J.J. left work at about ten thirty finishing up sorting through cases. She picked up Henry from his baby sitter's house at about ten forty five and arrived home at eleven. That's when Will said he got the text message from her. Will came home at eleven twenty to hear Henry crying in his bedroom and J.J. gone. From what it looks like, J.J. put up a pretty good fight. Broken dishes in the kitchen suggest so."

Derek frowned, "This guy abducted J.J. in twenty minutes?"

Spencer cleared his throat, "A spur of the moment abduction can take literally a minute. One minute your there, the next you're in a car gagged and bound. This abduction was planned. Our unsub planned to take J.J."

Penelope gasped, "Who would want to hurt Jayje?"

Emily shook her head, "That doesn't matter. What matters is where she is and how we can find her."

Hotch nodded, "We have to remove our emotions from this case. I know that's hard to do, considering J.J. is a part of our family, but we need to have a level head for her sake."

Rossi nodded, "Where do we start?"

Hotch frowned, "Morgan and Reid go to J.J.'s and Will's house. Garcia see if you can track J.J.'s cell phone, they didn't find it anywhere at the crime scene. Emily and David go look through her office, search through it, tear it apart if you have too, I don't care. Just find me something."

Derek nodded, and said, "What're you going to do?"

Hotch sighed, "I'm sending out a radio to every police in this city and within a hundred mile radius. They are not taking her away from us or her family."

Spencer cleared his throat, "What about Will?"

Hotch cursed, "Garcia, keep Will company until I come back."

She nodded, sniffling quietly.

Derek moved into Spencer's bubble, "C'mon Pretty Boy, we got a job to do."

Spencer nodded, following Derek out of the bullpen.


	10. Chapter 10: The Drive

**Chapter 10**

**J.J.'s POV **

Bound and gagged, J.J. groggily opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first, but blinking a bit it began to get clearer. Looking at her surroundings, she noticed that it was very dusty and dry. She was in the back corner of what looked like some sort of shack. She couldn't see who her abductor was, he was out of sight at the moment.

Trying to relive the abduction, she tried to figure out what had gone wrong.

J.J. left Quantico half past ten and arrived at Samarah's, her baby sitter for Henry fifteen minutes later. The drive home was peaceful; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No one was following her to close; she didn't know who the perpetrator could be. When she got home, she pulled into the garage, unlocked the door into the house and immediately took Henry into his bed room. She went back out into the kitchen and texted Will a couple minutes before eleven. She walked over to the fridge to pull out some cranberry juice when she heard glass brake. Her hands shot down to her gun, dropping the glass she was carrying. She struggled when hands wrapped around her mouth, silencing her screams, but after that she couldn't remember.

She figured she was struck in the head but the worst part was she heard Henry crying for her. She swore, if they did anything to him, she would get her revenge.

**Derek's POV**

Derek sat in the SUV, the silence in it was uncomfortable. Spencer was staring out the window, probably thinking the same thing he was. Derek was pissed. Anybody who takes one of his team members would surely get hell from him. Oh yes, no one took any of his team members without him putting up a fight. They would find J.J. Alive.

Looking over at Spencer, he had to break the silence; he had to comfort Spencer somehow. "Spencer, look at me."

Spencer hesitated, and then turned his head to glance at Derek.

Derek continued, "We're going to find her."

Spencer's lower lip quivered, "But what if-"

"No what if's. We will find her; do you want to know why? Because Hotch was pissed and when he's angry he gets things accomplished. Plus, she has five other team members who are the best profilers in the world looking for her. Oh no, this son of a bitch won't get far and he won't get away with this. We have to get her back to Will and Henry. Keep a level head, Spence. She needs you to remain calm." Derek said, gently.

Spencer nodded his head. Derek reached over to his shoulder and gently squeezed it, "She's a fighter Spence. We all know that."

He smiled a bit, raising his hand to enclose Derek's. He needed this comfort, this reassurance. They needed to think positively.

Derek dropped his hand onto Spencer's thigh and intertwined their fingers together.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the house, surrounded by police men.


	11. Chapter 11: The Search and Rescue

**Chapter 11**

**Spencer's POV**

Entering the house, Spencer felt uncomfortable having to go through their belongings, delving deep into their personal lives. Derek and Spencer searched the house for any other clues that might have been missed and there were many.

Spencer found a dark brown hair on the kitchen floor. He bagged it and gave it to the evidence guy. Derek found a bullet hole in the ceiling, which frightened Spencer to no end, having the horrible thought that the unsub might have shot J.J. Derek reassured him by reminding him there were no blood traces anywhere on the premises. He was able to extract the bullet and bagged that up and gave it to the evidence guy. Spencer was enraged by how sloppy the evidence people were. Spencer and Derek agreed the entry was forced and he entered in through the window in the living room, right beside the kitchen.

The men walked into Henry's room and they were both relieved to see that no one entered the room. From what Will said, his door was closed which wasn't unusual. Spencer hated being there, he didn't know how they were to find J.J., but they would. They had to.

**Back at Quantico an hour later**

**Spencer's POV**

Everyone but Penelope was crowded in the conference room with Will, J.J.'s fiancé. Rossi and Emily admitted defeat in J.J.'s office. They couldn't find anything suspicious in there. Hotch was more successful, he had all police station on the lookout for J.J. if she somehow managed to escape.

"Oh my gosh, my lovelies, I am a genius and a remarkable one at that," exclaimed Penelope as she entered the already crowded room.

Hotch raised his eyebrows, "What did you find?"

Penelope grinned, "The cell phone. It's still turned on; coordinates have been sent to your phone now. But before you leave, the bullet identification number came back to me. That address, the guy who lives there has a registered gun that uses that bullet."

Derek grinned, standing up. "Baby girl, you are phenomenal." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and looked over at Hotch, "Do I need to get the heavy armor?"

Hotch nodded his head, "Yes, she's making it out of their alive. Prentiss, Rossi, and Will, come with me. Garcia and Reid stay here in case she somehow escapes."

Reid nodded his head, but looked over at Derek, concerned. Both of the men made eye contact, and by the look in Derek's eyes, he was conflicted. Spencer smiled, "Come back with J.J."

Derek nodded, and followed the rest of the team out to the cars.

Spencer turned to the board, frowning. "This was way too easy. It's only been an hour and a half since her abduction. How could we already have found her?"

Penelope groaned, "Isn't a good thing that I found all of this?"

"Yes and no. I'm starting to think it's just a trap."

"Why?"

"Why? Because everything is just too…perfect…and easy. Something isn't right."

"Don't doubt my skills, genius."

"I'm not, I'm not at all, I'm just…unsure."

"You're always unsure, what's the difference now?"

Spencer rolled his eyes, "This is a nauseating unsure."

Penelope gave him a strange look but turned back to her tablet with the GPS of J.J.'s phone.

**Derek's POV**

Derek was sitting in the back seat of the SUV Hotch was driving. Rossi was in the passenger seat and Emily beside him. Will was in the cruiser behind them. He was staring out the window, his jaw set and firm. They were going to an old and foreclosed diner. Little was said during the car ride over, but when Hotch turned on the street that was pulling up to their location, he said in a flat tone, "Morgan and Prentiss, take the front entry. Rossi and I will take a team and enter the back to secure and escapes."

Derek nodded, loading his gun. Emily was doing the same, as well as Rossi. They needed to be ready. Hotch skidded to a park and exited the car, gun in hand, locked and loaded. Derek, Emily, and Rossi followed suit. Emily and Derek slowly walked up to the front entrance, with a SWAT team following close behind. Will decided to help Rossi and Hotch. Morgan moved out of the way when he reached the entrance and let a SWAT team member bust the door open for them. They swarmed inside the house. Derek and Emily went into the back kitchen, opening the door, and noticing nothing out of the ordinary. They hurried back out and walked to what looked like stairs down to the boiler room.

"Hotch, going down into what looks like the boiler room." Derek whispered.

"Ten four." He replied, quickly.

Derek and Emily quietly walked down the steps, not wanting to draw attention to them. When they reached the door, Emily slowly pulled the door open for Derek who rushed int. When he took a glance at his surroundings, he knew this was no boiling room. It was made of wood and looked extremely old and fragile. Derek made his way through the darkness with just his gun's light scanning over the many dusty tables and shelves.

"Morgan," Emily hissed, "Cover me, I found Jayje." Derek back tracked and followed Emily into the back corner and kept an eye out. "How is she?" He whispered to her.

"She's passed out, but alive." Emily responded, as she undid her gag and her bindings.

"I need a medic stat, J.J. has been located. Unsub is nowhere to be seen." Derek said into the small microphone linked to his ear piece.

"Ten four, unsub is in custody." Hotch replied.

Derek gave a weak smile and placed his gun back into it's holster and went over to pick up J.J.

When they walked out of the diner, it was like slow motion. The paramedics rushed to Derek who was cradling J.J. and put her into the bed in the ambulance. They quickly hooked her up to an I.V. and with Will in the back, rushed her off to the emergency room.

Derek sat down on the curb, tired but relieved. They found J.J., alive.

The unsub turned out to be a mentally sick young man in his late twenties. He was in the delusion that J.J. was his 'damsel in distress' and that he had saved her. Derek pulled out his phone and called Spencer.

He waited and heard a fearful, "Hello," on the other end.

"It's Derek, Spencer. We found J.J., she's alive and going to be fine. We're headed to the hospital now. You and Penelope get your butts over there, now." He said, a smile in his voice.

Spencer inhaled, "That's great news. Thanks for letting me know, Derek. I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright Pretty Boy, see you soon." He hung up and made his way back to the SUV to see J.J. in the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12: The Hospital Visit

**Spencer's POV**

Spencer and Penelope entered the hospital doors and looked around for their team. They saw the members easily relaxing in the hospital chairs, conversing or remaining silent out of sleep deprivation. Spencer gave Derek a small grin while Penelope rushed over to Emily, "You found Jayje alive, right? How injured is she? Is she going to be alright?" She hurriedly asked her; concerned for her closest friend.

Emily smiled while embracing Penelope, "Don't worry. J.J. is going to be fine. She just needs to get a few stitches and IV put in her because of how dehydrated she is. Will's back there with her and he'll come get us when she wakes up."

Penelope glanced toward the hallway and nodded.

"Baby girl," Derek said gently, "Come here." He patted the seat to his left. Penelope walked over to it and sat down. She was extremely anxious; she hated having her team members hurt.

"Calm down, momma, J.J.'s okay. We found her and she is safe and sound in the hospitals care. You have nothing to worry about." Derek told her in a gentle manner.

"B-But, what if we didn't-" Penelope stuttered, before getting cut off by Derek.

"Penelope. We found her; don't think about what could have happened we're lucky with the outcome that did happen tonight."

Penelope nodded and became silent.

Spencer observed the two of them. Derek was gifted with the ability to calm down anyone and talk reason into the thickest skull; and the way he did it was amazing. He was gentle and soft while he talked the reason into whomever he was speaking to. Spencer smiled to himself, Derek was just plain amazing. "Hey, pretty boy, come take a seat next to me." He said, in a teasing tone of voice. Spencer grinned and walked over to Derek and sat on the right side of him.

Being elbowed in the side by the muscular man, Spencer glared at him as he rubbed the sore spot, "Ow that hurt." Spencer whined.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you're only skin and bones." Derek chuckled.

"Am not." Spencer protested.

"Uh, kid, you could pass as a stick." Derek said, seriously.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "I'm a healthy stick though."

"No, not with all that coffee you drink."

"Whatever, you're just jealous that I don't have to work anything off and you do."

"Maybe I am. Or maybe it's because I like grabbing attention from certain people." Derek teased in a soft voice so only Penelope could hear him.

Spencer blushed and elbowed Derek's side hard. Derek grinned, "Come on, you can do better than that."

Spencer groaned.

"Guys, J.J. is awake," said a southern toned voice. Will was standing in front of the hallway, looking exceptionally tired but happy.

Penelope popped up and was the first one to follow Will into the hospital room. The rest of the team followed behind as Derek and Spencer trailed slowly behind. Derek squeezed Spencer's hand before they entered the room. Spencer smiled and entered the room first with Derek following shortly after.

J.J. had stitches on her forehead and an IV in her right arm. She was smiling at her team. "Hey Spence." She said in her croaky voice.

Spencer waved and walked over to her bed side. Both Emily and Hotch moved out of the way, understanding the unique bond between the two. Spencer leaned in and gave her a gentle hug. When he pulled away, J.J. was grinning. "I must have really scared you."

Spencer frowned, "Of course you did."

"I said that because I can't remember the last time I got such an amazing hug from you." She said, softly.

Spencer remembered, but he didn't dare bring it up, he just shrugged, "You're my best friend. I'm just glad that…guy is put away. How do you feel?"

"Pretty sore, but nothing a couple of days off won't solve." She winked in the general direction of Hotch.

Hotch chuckled, "A week would be more satisfactory. Get you completely healed before coming back to work."

J.J. smiled. Penelope was frowning and the whole team was aware and concerned. "Penelope?" J.J. asked.

"I am so angry at that little…ugh! How could he hurt someone as innocent as you? I mean…you haven't done anything wrong to anybody! Why you?" She vented, frustrated with the world. Derek moved in and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Baby girl, calm down." Derek whispered in her ear.

J.J. smiled, "Penelope Garcia. I can't believe you're actually angry. You're supposed to be my happy and bubbly best friend who will make me cookies and other sweets."

Penelope let a grin crack through her frown, "As you wish my fairy princess!" She said, in her regular sing-song voice.

J.J. smiled, "That's the Penelope I know and love."

Rossi stepped forward, "We're all just glad you're safe and sound, kid."

J.J. smiled, her eyes drooping a bit.

Hotch broke the silence, "Alright guys, let's leave Will and J.J. I'm sure J.J. needs to rest without us keeping her up."

"I want my cookies tomorrow, Penelope." J.J. mumbled sleepily.

Penelope grinned, "Yes dear!"

The team left Will and J.J. with a peace of mind.

**Sorry for the delay my loves! I've been really busy with school and this weekend I had my winter Formal and have been recuperating from that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be posting lucky thirteen with hopefully a kiss or two between Spencer and Derek. But, we shall see if that happens! ;) **

**Also, I'm working on a one shot with Derek and Spencer, PM me if you would like the link to it! **


	13. Chapter 13: The Kiss

**Chapter 13 **

The team left the hospital exhausted but happy. They were glad that their J.J. was safe and sound. Derek offered Spencer a ride home, while Rossi, Hotch, Garcia and Emily piled into the other SUV to grab a few drinks. Both Spencer and Derek took this as an opportunity to be alone together.

Derek opened the door for Spencer and went around the front to get in. Spencer climbed in and buckled his seat belt. His eyes were slowly closing but he managed to keep them open for a while. Derek noticed this from the driver's seat and he was secretly hoping Spencer would fall asleep.

Derek looked over once more to see a sleeping Spencer curled up in the seat leaning against the window; he chuckled at the sight. Driving in silence back to Spencer's apartment gave Derek time to think. His thoughts were mostly on the adorable young man beside him fast asleep. Derek could have never believed he could fall in love with such a handsome young man. But he was, he fell in love the first day he met him. He was sure of it. Of course, it could be the adrenalin pumping through his blood to make him think certain irrational thoughts.

Ignoring his pesky thoughts, he parked in the lot by Spencer's apartment and climbed out, quietly shutting the door. He walked around the car in the cool night and opened the passenger door slowly and carefully. Spencer thankfully shifted to where his weight was leaning against the seat belt contraption. Leaning over, he unbuckled Spencer, and easily lifted him out of the car and into his arms. Closing the door with the heel of his foot, he locked it and cradled Spencer up to his apartment.

Walking up the stone steps, he gently spoke to Spencer, "Spence, wake up kid."

Spencer's eyes fluttered open and at first he was a bit dazed but then began to panic.

Derek struggled to keep Spencer from falling, "Spence, chill out man, it's just me. I carried you up here so you wouldn't wake up. It's just me, pretty boy. "

Spencer relaxed, nodding his head, still dazed and groggy.

"Where are your keys, Spence?" Derek asked, his voice tender and soft.

Spencer's hand went inside his right pocket and pulled out his key ring and grabbing the correct key for Derek as he handed it over to him.

"Thank you," Derek said, sliding the key into the lock and turning it until he heard the clicking sound signaling that it was unlocked. Opening the door, he flipped on the lights and set the keys in the glass bowl beside the door.

He gently set Spencer down in the love seat in the sitting room and walked into the kitchen to brew them some coffee. Derek could hear Spencer shift in the seat as he warmed up the maker.

"Spence?" He called out softly, to make sure he wouldn't make him unless he fell back asleep.

"Yeah?" Spencer replied; his grogginess apparent in his voice.

"Want some coffee?"

"Yes please," he said.

Derek smiled, Spencer was adorable when he was tired. Hearing the ringing sound of the coffee, he quickly grabbed two mugs and poured the coffee into each one. He found the sugar and scooped five spoonfuls into Spencer's and mixed it around. Grabbing the mugs he walked back into the sitting room and placed a mug in Spencer's eager hands. Derek chuckled, and sat on the couch.

Spencer took a sip of his coffee and sighed. Looking over at Derek, he smiled, and stood up, walking over to him on the couch. He sat beside Derek, and resumed drinking his hot beverage.

Derek grinned, "You are addicted."

Spencer shrugged, "I might be."

"Oh you are." Derek said, nudging him with his elbow.

Spencer just smiled.

Derek looked around before clearing his throat and setting his mug one the table in front of him, "Spence…I have a question for you, just promise me to not freak out, okay?"

Spencer's shoulders tensed and he gave Derek an apprehensive look, "Okay…"

"Spence, relax. It's nothing serious."

"Okay," Spencer said, his shoulders relaxing some.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

Spencer blushed and nodded his head yes, "By Lila, remember?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes and no."

"No?"

"It just felt weird, like something was missing, like some sort of spark."

"Ah, I know what you mean."

"Why?'

"Just wondering."

"You want to kiss me, huh?' Spencer grinned widely at him.

Derek rolled his eyes, "I'll kiss you when you want me to kiss you."

"I want you to kiss me then."

"Spence, we don't have to right this minute…we can wait a month or two."

"Derek Morgan if you don't kiss me I will ignore you for a whole week. Maybe two."

Derek stared at him in disbelief, "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure about ignoring you? Yes."

"No. About me kissing you."

"Oh yes, I'm positive about that."

Derek smiled, taking the mug out of Spencer's long fingers and setting it down on the coffee table. Spencer didn't even protest. Derek's arms wrapped around the lanky torso of Spencer Reid and pulled him into Derek's chest to make things more comfortable. Spencer blushed, chewing on his lip.

Derek smiled, "Spence…"

Spencer looked up at him, "Yes?"

Derek captured Spencer's lips in his own, slowly and methodically kissing them. Spencer leaned into Derek, moving his lips as well. Derek pressed Spencer into his chest as hard as he could, not wanting the young man to pull away.

Unfortunately, he had, too, so that they could both breathe. Derek removed his lips, receiving a whine of protest from Spencer who was gasping in oxygen. Chuckling, Derek stared at Spencer, "I think that was the best kiss in my whole life. Who knew the young Doctor Reid could kiss?"

Spencer blushed and shrugged, looking down.

"That was a compliment, pretty boy." Derek reassured him.

Spencer nodded, "I know…so you liked it?"

"I loved that kiss, it was amazing."

"It was for me, too."

Derek smiled and pressed a kiss to Spencer's forehead, "Let's get you to bed, you have to be exhausted." "

Spencer frowned, but shrugged, "Okay. Are you going to leave?"

"I was thinking about chilling out on this couch, actually."

"Okay," Spencer brightened up a bit.

Derek grinned, "Up you go," he said, pushing Spencer into a standing position. Derek stood up and lead the young man down the hallway and into his room. "Alright, pretty boy, I'll be in the other room if you need me." He said, smiling.

"Okay. Good night Derek," Spencer said shyly.

"Good night, pretty boy." Derek gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving Spencer to change in privacy.

**Here is the link to my new Morgan/Reid One Shot! Check it out? .net/s/7816111/1/Derek_Morgans_New_Tattoo**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Nightmare

**Chapter 14 **

**Spencer's POV **

Spencer changed back into his sweat pants and his overly large shirt and climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers. He was exhausted: physically, emotionally, and mentally. For once, his brain wasn't buzzing and racing with facts and trivia. It felt nice to be odd and he didn't suspect anything unusual about it.

Big mistake.

Sometime early in the morning (around four a.m.), Spencer was having an _awful _dream. He was pacing in a dark room like a mad man, when he raced to the door and started pounding on it screaming for it to open up. Giving up out of exhaustion, Spencer walked to the back wall and slid down to the wall, eyeing the door, hoping for it to open and release him.

The door did open. It revealed a very creepy looking man; this man had piercing blue eyes which gave Spencer the feeling as if he could see right through Spencer's soul and innermost thoughts. He was short for a man-maybe five foot seven inches. He was stocky and elderly-maybe late sixties. Spencer pressed himself against the wall as the man walked to Spencer. He grabbed Spencer's hair and pulled him up with remarkable strength. Tears forming, he looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with the man. The man hissed at him, "Dr. Spencer Reid, how _nice _of you to join me."

Spencer shuddered, "H-how do you know my name?"

The man's laugh resembled a snarl, "I know everything, _Dr. Reid_."

Spencer bit his lip, "What do you want with me?

"Everything, Spencer, _everything_."

With that said the man released Spencer and slapped him across the face and began beating him to a pulp. Spencer cried out in pain, but did not beg for mercy. He would not let this _creep _get what he wanted. To get off on Spencer's begging. Spencer remained to cry in pain, which led to small yelps coming from the young man. Spencer wasn't used to a nightmare feeling so real.

**Derek's POV**

Derek woke up to frustrated yelps and crying from within the house. Sitting up he rubbed the grogginess out of his eyes and hurried into the hallway and toward the back room where he could hear the sounds getting louder. He gently and quietly opened the door to see Spencer fast asleep with an expression of agony and pain on his face. Spencer was having a nightmare. Derek went to his side, and gently stroked his cheek, while murmuring, "Shh, Spence, wake up, it's Derek. Wake up Spencer," he said, quite scared at what he was witnessing.

Derek stroked his cheek and upper arm, while saying comforting things to him in a soft and gentle voice. He knew that if you woke up from a terrifying nightmare in a loud and rapid way they could turn violent. It was better to ease them out of the nightmare.

**Spencer's POV**

When the man left Spencer in the middle of the room, stripped naked, badly bruised, bleeding and shaken up, Spencer finally let out the quiet sobs of pain. That's when something very odd happened. He heard Derek. In his dream.

"_Shh, Spence, wake up, it's Derek. Wake up Spencer."_

Spencer looked around wondering where the lovely sound came from.

"_Spence, come on pretty boy, wake up."_

Spencer didn't understand. Wake up? How? Wasn't this reality?

"_Spencer, listen to me, open those pretty little eyes of yours. I promise you will find relief in doing so."_

Spencer listened to him and obeyed, opening his tearful, red, and swollen eyes. What he saw frightened him, he was in a dark room, with someone stroking his arm and cheek.

"Spencer," a voice came from the darkness, as if relieved. The voice sounded a lot like… Derek.

"D-Derek?" Spencer asked, choking up and trying to calm down his crying.

"Shh, I'm here Pretty Boy, calm down." Derek said softly.

Spencer closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally; instead he hiccupped and choked on his sobs. He couldn't calm down. He was on the verge of a panic attack.

There was a shift beside him, the bed sinking down. Derek had climbed over Spencer to get into his bed beside him. Spencer began to hyperventilate; he was much too vulnerable, to weak, his walls were down, this scared Spencer more than his nightmare. Derek could see the insecure, self-conscious mess that Spencer was.

A strong arm wrapped around his waist, gently pulling his body into Derek's strong embrace. "I'm here for you, Spence. You don't have to talk at all, just calm down, love."

Spencer became more emotional with Derek's words, so comforting and gentle, he turned to face Derek's chest and curled himself up into a ball. His forehead was pressed up against the firm chest of Derek and he focused on _calming _down. His eyes shut, he felt Derek's chest rise up and down in a methodical pace. This had a soothing effect on Spencer and he finally began to breathe and stop sobbing like a baby. Now, only tears were streaming down his cheeks, but he wasn't in panic mode. He had Derek comforting him by slowly rubbing Spencer upper back and pressing sweet kisses on top of his head.

Spencer felt embarrassed, having Derek seeing him like this. He didn't want to be seen as weak and vulnerable around anyone _especially _around Derek Morgan. Derek gave Spencer one last kiss before moving his hand underneath Spencer's chin, gently lifting it up. Spencer didn't resist, as he made eye contact with his chocolate brown eyes.

Derek gave him a loving smile, "You will _always _be safe with me, Spencer, and you know that, right?"

Spencer bit his lip, casting his eyes downward.

"Spencer, look at me." Derek said, saddened by the young man's behavior.

Spencer looked up once more, chewing on his lip more anxiously now.

"I won't let anything hurt you; I will protect you, regardless of what it is. I'll always be here to comfort you, to hold you, anything you need. Alright, pretty boy?" Derek said, his eyes inspecting Spencer's expression.

Spencer only nodded, "For now…please, don't let go…"

"You got it, Spence." Derek said, pulling Spencer closer into his chest. "By the way, I wasn't going to let go of you."

Spencer weakly smiled into Derek's chest, the warmth radiating from it had a comforting effect on him. The strong arms around his torso did indeed make him feel safe, but Spencer wasn't sure how Derek could protect Spencer from his own mind.

Both men were soon fast asleep, Derek in a peaceful one, Spencer in a sleep full of darkness and all nightmares gone. Which was good, a dreamless night meant more sleep.

**Derek's POV **

Derek woke up first, Spencer still in his arms asleep. Smiling he pressed a soft kiss on top of his head, and stroked the young man's back. Last night really made Derek worried, if this happened a lot, there was no way he could let Spencer be on his own. He couldn't let the young man cope with this on his own. He was too fragile, too innocent, and too precious; Derek needed to be there for Spencer in times like these.

Stroking Spencer's arm, he inspected the young man, his skin flawless, his hair was beautiful, his face looking peaceful and innocent, his body relaxed. Derek wished Spencer could be more like this when he was awake.

Feeling the young man shift in his arms, Derek looked down to see Spencer's eyes flutter open. His long finger's reached up to rub the sleepiness from his amber eyes and he looked up at Derek. Derek smiled, "Good morning, love."

Spencer smiled a bit, "Good morning."

Derek could already feel Spencer's composure change. His back was tense; he was trying to make himself smaller than he already was. Derek sighed softly, "Relax. Please. For a couple of minutes. I can feel how tense you are. There's nothing to worry about. It's just me, baby."

Spencer frowned, "I'm sorry, sometimes it takes time for me to relax around any person."

Derek shrugged, "Don't' worry, as long as you know I'm not judging you, thinking different of you or anything. You are still my Spencer."

Spencer nodded, relaxing a bit in Derek's strong and warm embrace. Spencer earned a wide smile from Derek which in return made Spencer smile back, this time in a genuine manner.

Derek kissed Spencer's forehead, "We don't have to go to work for another two hours, Hotch has a meeting today and there isn't any point going in since I know you have all of your files done and I only need to finish up three."

Spencer nodded his head, "So, what now?"

"Well, you can go get ready for work, while I make you breakfast. You're looking much too skinny and pale. A good helping of my cooking will get you hooked." Derek teased, with slight seriousness to his tone.

Spencer blushed, "I guess it's a good thing I went grocery shopping a couple of days ago."

Derek smiled, "I guess it is," he chuckled.

Derek released Spencer from his grasp, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Spencer's delicate body sat up and slipped off the bed. He padded over to his closet and opened it, obviously grabbing his work clothes for the day, and turned around saying, "I'll be out of the shower soon…"

Derek smiled, "Go, and take as long as you need."

Spencer smiled gratefully and hurriedly walked into the bathroom.

Derek noticed the personality change in Spencer from this morning to last night. Spencer was tense, distant, and awkward, when just last night he was the free spirit Derek always wanted him to be. Spencer hated seeming vulnerable to his team members. And now his boyfriend, Derek thought. Grumbling, he hoisted himself off the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

**Hi my faithful readers! This chapter took forever to come up with. I was conflicted with Spencer's dream and how he should react to Derek. Since it's still really early in the relationship, I thought it best if Spencer distanced himself because he does have trust issues and the mighty Derek is determined to prove to Spencer he's always there. Awh! Well, anyways, sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review! **

**Much love, **

**Kae! (:**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15: The Morning After

**Chapter 15**

Spencer climbed out of the shower, his head racing with trivial facts and trivia. He slowly dressed into his work outfit, black dress pants, a lavender long sleeve shirt, a black sweater vest, and a black tie. He laced up his converse and styled his hair so his amber locks weren't terribly messy.

He could hear Derek humming in the kitchen. Unsure of how to act, he entered his small kitchen and gave a quiet, "Hello."

Derek turned and smiled, "Hey pretty boy, I'm almost done with breakfast, why don't you take a seat." He said happily, Spencer smiled a bit and went to sit at his small breakfast nook.

He watched as Derek skillfully piled an omelet onto each plate, grab forks, two napkins and walk over to where Spencer was sitting. "Alright, here we go, this one has no ham, I know you don't like it," Derek said, walking back to the counter, grabbing a mug and a glass. He set the mug in front of Spencer, "A cup of coffee with five spoonfuls of sugar." Derek appeared to have orange juice.

"Thanks," Spencer said, greedily wrapping the warm beverage in his hand and sipping at it. The warm liquid soothed him and he relaxed a bit. Derek sat beside him, and began to eat the breakfast. Spencer didn't like the silence.

"Thanks." Spencer said, softly.

Derek looked up, "For breakfast?"

"No, last night, early this morning, it helped…with you being there." Spencer said, shyly.

"Aw, don't worry about it, pretty boy, anytime." Derek said in a gentle tone.

Spencer bit his lip, "Derek, there are going to be times when I shut down…promise me you won't give up on me." He said, expressing how vulnerable he was.

Derek set his fork down, and directed all of his attention to Spencer. "Spence, I know being in a relationship can be difficult with you because you aren't emotionally driven as most people are. But, I'm a very persistent person…so I won't be giving up on you anytime soon."

Spencer smiled, his cheeks tinted red. Derek kissed his forehead and went back to eating. Spencer did the same, the food tasting wonderful and satisfying his stomach.

"Thanks for breakfast," Spencer said after he finished.

"No problem, " Derek said, standing up and grabbing both plates.

"No, let me do dishes. It's only fair." Spencer persisted.

"Don't worry, it's no big deal."

"But…you're my guest." Spencer complained.

"I'm also a gentleman." Derek responded.

Spencer narrowed his eyes at him, "Are you implying that I'm the 'female' of the relationship?"

"Of course not…but you are my pretty boy, because you know, you are very pretty." Derek teased.

"Pretty in what way?" Spencer asked, glaring at him.

"Well for one, I love those light brown locks of hair, your eyes sure are beautiful, and I love how dainty you are."

"Dainty?" Spencer asked, a bit offended.

"Yes, _dainty, d-a-i-n-t-y. _Dainty. To me you're just small and…"

"Weak." Spencer finished his sentence for him.

"No," Derek replied, "I was going to say small and _pretty_. Which is indeed, a compliment."

"You're feminizing me." Spencer said.

"Am not."

"You are."

"Prove it."

"Calling me pretty, you like my hair and eyes, and how I'm small."

"Well, you are."

"Okay Derek, whatever. But, if I tried to feminize you, you'd get pissed at me."

"What would be the 'feminine' side of me then?"

"Touché." Spencer said, knowing it was hard to feminize such a manly man as Derek.

"Let's go, pretty boy." Derek said, grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys.

Spencer rolled his eyes and grabbed his wallet, keys, phone, and gun. Derek reached for Spencer's hand after Spencer locket his door. Spencer intertwined their fingers, nervously. Derek smiled, and stroked the soft flesh with his thumb.


	16. Chapter 16: Caution

**Chapter 16 **

When they made their way to work, the car ride was mostly silent. They were basking in each other's presence, holding hands. Derek focused on driving while Spencer stared intently out the window. Spencer couldn't help but feel a swell of happiness with the intimate and sweet touches. Stealing a glance at Derek, he hid a smile and turned back to look out the window.

"I saw that," escaped the voice of his Derek.

Spencer blushed, before covering it up, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You were staring at me."

"In your dreams," Spencer replied, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"You're right, they are," Derek rebutted.

Spencer looked at him with shock. Did that really just come out of Derek's mouth? "You dream…about…me?"

"Of course I do," he replied simply.

"That's weird," Spencer said intelligently.

"Only weird if you make it weird."

Spencer remained silent before taking at where they were at. They were pulling into the BAU parking lot. His heart dropped, realizing that they would have to be really careful with how they acted around each other from now on.

"We'll have to be careful you know," Spencer said with a cautious tone.

"Yeah, I know Pretty boy." Derek said a hint of sadness to his tone as he parked the truck.

Spencer blushed before mumbling, "Can I have a kiss?"

Derek smiled, leaning into Spencer's bubble. "Of course."

So they kissed and it was amazing.


	17. Chapter 17: Adoption

Spencer and Derek walked into the building, a friendly distance between them which was still considerably close, but it was normal. Derek felt the need to be as close to Spencer as he could to protect him. He always felt like the young genius needed to be reminded that someone would be there to protect him when it was needed, even before they became more intimate.

J.J. walked up to them, a small frown on her lips, "We have a case. It's not a pleasant one."

"Are any of our cases pleasant?" Spencer asked a bit confused.

"Not all of them involve boys being brutally molested, tortured, and then killed." J.J. said her eyes dark, thinking about her young son Henry at home.

"Damn," Derek said. Spencer looked up at home; it was going to be hard for his lover to not make this case personal.

"We'll be okay," Spencer whispered after J.J. stormed off to go and tell the rest of the team members.

Derek gave him an appreciative glance, even though there was resignation in their eyes knowing that tempers would flare, they would become emotional, and they would be enraged when they caught the unsub.

After being briefed, they were told by Hotch that wheels would be up within an hour. Spencer grabbed his go-bag from under his desk and placed it on top, sitting in his chair with a soft sigh. He didn't really want to go Pennsylvania.

Derek was currently on his cell phone talking to his dog sitter and thanking her for watching Clooney at such short notice. Spencer smiled in admiration; Derek really was quite charming and genuine. It made his heart inflate at the thought of having a _claim_ on Derek Morgan.

"You okay, Reid?" A feminine voice interrupted his thoughts.

Spencer looked over at Emily and gave her a small smile, "Yeah sorry, spaced out."

"Yeah, I could see that. Something on your mind?" She asked, worried about the genius.

"No, I'm fine, thank though." He said, giving her a grateful smile.

"Ready to head out pretty boy?" Derek asked, interrupting the brief conversation between Spencer and Emily.

Spencer nodded his head and grabbed his bag, giving Emily a smile and a quick 'see you soon'. Derek and Spencer made their way to the elevator together before letting out a frustrated sigh.

Spencer gazed up at Derek, confused, "What's wrong?"

"I just got a text message from Ellie." Derek said.

Spencer said, Ellie and Derek shared a special bond. With the unfortunate incident of seeing their dad murdered in front of them, Ellie relied on Derek to keep her safe.

"And?" Spencer encouraged Derek to keep talking.

"She said that her foster parent's son keeps watching her in the shower and she's going to lengths as to wearing swim suits. She's frightened and I can't do anything about it." Derek said, rubbing his temple with his fore fingers.

"Has she told the parents?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, they didn't believe her."

"Social services?"

"Yeah…Spence, would it be weird for me to want to adopt her?" Derek asked, giving the young genius a vulnerable look.

Spencer smiled, "No, but you need to think about this and talk to Hotch."

"Yeah, I know, I just…I see her as my daughter and it would make her dad's promise be upheld to keep her safe."

"Think it over, I'm sure it would put both of you at ease. The brother could become brave…" Spencer trailed off, giving Derek a knowing look.

"That's what I'm worried about," Derek said, stepping out of the elevator.


	18. Chapter 18: Hotch's Approval

The case was soon over, their team knowing that they needed to find this guy and fast before another little boy was killed. With the perseverance only their team could manage, the case was wrapped up within four and a half days.

When they got back, Morgan was true to his word and immediately went up to Hotch's office and knocked on the door. Entering the office, he shut the door and sat on the couch on the opposite wall of Hotch's desk. Hotch gave him a curious glance, "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about Ellie." Morgan said softly.

"Go on," Hotch crossed his hand and gave his team member all of his attention.

"I want to adopt her. The house she's in is dangerous, the son of her foster parent's house keeps watching her shower and you know what that could lead to. Plus…I love her, I see her as my own. Please, let me do this with your full support." Morgan said pleadingly.

Hotch took a while to answer, before nodding, "Morgan, you're going to have a child and that's a lot of responsibility. Have you thought about where she'll go when you're out on a case?'

"Garcia," Morgan answered.

"What if Garcia needs to come with us?" Hotch asked.

"I'll figure that out, but for now, I just want her." Morgan said.

"That's fine, you have my support on this and I'm willing to offer Jessica to, she's really good with Jack, I'm sure she wouldn't mind another girl in the house." Hotch said.

"Thank you," Morgan said, before getting up and leaving the office.

Spencer looked up at his tall, dark, and handsome lover curiously. "Hotch supports it," he heard him say.

Spencer smiled, "That's great, I guess we'll go talk to Garcia to get Ellie home safe and sound."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "You're bad."

"I know, Garcia's been rubbing off on me." Spencer said worriedly.

"C'm'on kid, let's go talk to the princess." Derek said.

**I'm at an awkward place. I don't know how to proceed from this. So, I'd like some ideas. Derek will DEFINITELY BE ADOPTING Ellie. I'm determined to get that to happen because I think it would reveal both Derek's and Spencer's hidden paternal emotions. Plus, Ellie is so sweet and I love her. Any ideas would be lovely, just drop them in a review! :D **


	19. Chapter 19: A Turn of Events

Penelope was able to speed up the adoption process for Derek _legally _and with the rate the paper work was going and Derek's spotless house, Ellie would be home within a month. Which is why he was currently at Target with his lovely Baby Girl picking out room décor, furniture, knick knacks, anything the girl could possibly need or want. Penelope was having way too much fun, but hey, she was practically the Aunt to his new daughter. Derek still had to get used to calling Ellie that, but by law, he was the father to that little girl.

"Oh my gosh, Derek, look at this! It's adorable, we're getting it," Penelope said, while holding up a cute baby blue stuffed bear with a purple ribbon tied around the neck.

"Penelope, you're going to empty my bank account," Derek said, chuckling lightly.

"You mean I haven't already?" Penelope gasped in mock horror.

"Don't you get any ideas in that pretty little head of yours," Derek teased.

"Me? Ideas? Of course not," she winked.

"Alright, so we have the furniture ordered, stuff to decorate her room, all that's left is the bedding and the paint, correct?" He clarified.

"Yes, I'll be making her curtains; they should be done within three to four days if we don't get a case. A week if we do." She confirmed, looking over the things they had in the shopping cart.

"You, my lady, are amazing," Derek said, affectionately looking at her.

Penelope smiled, "Don't you forget it."

Derek chuckled, "How could I? You remind on a daily basis."

Penelope winked, before leading the man down to the bedding section and gazed at the different colors and patterns, "Her room is a combination of pinks, purples, and light blues. So should we be simple and get her a solid color? Or to find a pattern? Or maybe have solid colors and mix and match?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "You're in charge, baby girl, you have free reign."

"I'm thinking mix and match, so I'm thinking bright pink sheets, a purple blanket, a light blue comforter, and then we find the pillows that match these colors!" She said rather excitably.

"Okay, while you take care of this, what color paint would you like me to get?" He asked, knowing he would be utterly useless over here.

Penelope stopped what she was doing and dug around in her hand bag, pulling out three solid color wallet sized squares. "Those three, and get more than what you think, I have the whole thing sketched out and I want enough paint so I can add drawings and lyrics and such," she said.

"Of course mama," Derek said, walking off to the paint section.

While Derek was waiting for the paint to be stirred up, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he smiled at the contact.

Sliding the green arrow over on his iPhone, he placed the phone to his ear, "Hey Spence."

"Hey, where are you?" Spencer asked, Derek sensing his worry easily.

"No worries babe, I'm with Penelope at Target, we're getting all the stuff for Ellie's room," Derek explained.

"Oh, okay. About Ellie…" Spencer trailed off nervously.

"What's wrong Spencer?" Derek asked firmly.

"She's standing right in front of me."


	20. Chapter 20: Cleared

"What? No! What? Why?" Derek shouted on the other end of the line.

I winced as I pulled the phone away from my ear. Placing it back when Derek sounded somewhat calm, I answered him, "Babe, try and calm down. She just…" I looked at her, and smiled sadly, "She ran away…that boy at her foster house made advancements on her this time. She didn't know what to do."

"Is she okay? I'm on my way, where are you guys at?" Derek asked.

"She's better now, a little shaken up. We're at Quantico, we'll be waiting for you. Love you," I said, before hanging up. I bent down, placing my phone on the table. Ellie and I were currently in the conference room together.

"Hey Ellie, Derek's on his way. Do you want to tell me what happened again? Did he touch you at all?" I asked softly.

Her eyes were a bit watery, "No, he almost did though."

"Has he touched you at all?" I asked.

"No, he was pretty close to doing so today."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Y-Yeah." Ellie had tears sliding down her cheek know. I reached across to wipe them off of her cheek.

"It's okay Ellie. What'd he say?" I asked gently.

"H-He said that he wanted his w-way with me before I-I left."

I sucked in, anger flooding throughout my body, "Okay, I'm so proud of you Ellie. Would you like to go wait in the bullpen with J.J.?"

She perked up a bit, obviously remember how friendly and nice J.J. was, "Okay."

Spencer took her hand, regardless of her being twelve and him not liking human contact. He knew that if he was in Ellie's position, he'd want human contact.

Walking out to the bullpen, I greeted J.J., and she took Ellie in her arms, hugging her tight, "Hey love. How are you?"

Ellie broke down when the sweet, motherly words were spoken.

"Awh, honey, look at me, you're going to be okay now. Spencer and Derek are going to take you home and keep you safe. And you'll always be welcome here, okay sweetheart?" J.J. said after she bent down to hug the young girl.

"I just don't understand-d. I had a daddy, and an aunt, and they were taken from me! It's not fair," she cried out, releasing all of her pent up emotions.

"I know sweet girl, sometimes in life…we don't always understand what's going on. But now, you'll be with Spencer and Derek and they are going to love, cherish, and spoil you like the princess you are." J.J. reassured.

"Ellie, baby," Derek said, hurrying into the bullpen.

Ellie pulled away from J.J. and her face lit up when she saw Derek. She hurried over to him, Derek bending down to lift her up with ease.

"Hey princess," Derek whispered to her, holding her tight.

"Hi Derek," she said, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"You're safe honey, I've got you," Derek murmured to her gently, sitting on top of his desk.

I smiled at the two, they were something else. I walked over to the two and kissed Derek's cheek and rubbed my hand soothingly on Ellie's back.

"Can I go home with you guys now?" Ellie mumbled.

Derek looked over at me questioningly, I nodded my head, "J.J. cleared it. She's able to come home with us."

"Yes, princess, you can come home with us. You're part of the family sweetheart." Derek kissed the top of her head, before gently letting her go. Ellie looked at the two of us with such trust, that I knew there was no question she would mesh in perfectly into our little family.

"Where's Penelope?" Ellie asked.

"Over here baby doll! Come here you," she said happily, pulling the girl into her arms.

"Hi," Ellie said happily.

"Hey you, you're such a lucky girl to have those two you know." She said to her, smiling widely at her.

"I know," Ellie said shyly.

"Alright, well Derek and I were barely able to finish shopping for you room, so we should go home and fix it up." Penelope said happily, directing the conversation into a lighter one.

"Really?" Ellie asked.

"Of course baby doll, I was not going to let my niece live in a room without any color!" Penelope said in mock horror.

"Niece, baby girl?" Derek said, laughing.

"I might as well be her aunt," Penelope said nonchalantly, before taking Ellie's hand and walking toward the elevator.

Derek and I chuckled, those two were going to be trouble very soon.


	21. Authors Note

Hey guys. We have reached the conclusion of this story. I am revising and rewriting the whole entire thing. It's called "A Chance Not To Miss Out". I hope you will read that one and review. Please give me constructive criticism. Let me know what you liked, disliked, thought was pointless, thought was brilliant, whatever. I want you, the reader, to get involved. [:


End file.
